


No One Said A Normal Life Would Be Easy

by hamletbot



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Other, Walk Of Shame, i never fuckin update but ay who knows, ill sell my kidney and my liver just so i can have a good x-men show, probably weed, soft lesbianism, there is gonna be:, whaddup im jared im 19 and i never learned how to fucking write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamletbot/pseuds/hamletbot
Summary: *old cartoon narrator voice* Trouble ensues when the x-men ... *covers mic* hey, hey, Jerry what the hell do you mean just trying to live a normal life? Are you sure? Alright, fine *narrator voice* as they are trying to live a normal life. What lurks in the shadows waiting for the x-men? *covers mic again* Listen, Jerry not to be like that but sounds kinda shit... well, fuck you too. *narrator voice* Find out on this episode of X-MEN





	1. Rough Boys Playing Rough

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing bigger a fanfic bc im dyslexic so if yall find any mistakes just tell me, im open to criticisms

His blood was boiling as he hit the wall, pain in his sides, his hips felt almost entirely numb. He pushed himself up to have a ‘clear shot ‘he took a deep breath, aimed then shot. The optic blast didn’t just send the robot flying back but Scott as well, once again hitting the wall. He could feel his body giving in but still, one more robot remained to stare right in his face. Then Scott hears a familiar sound ‘snikt’ he sighs in relief as he heard Logan getting closer. Scott wasn’t the only one who noticed, the robot now turned its spider-like body towards the ‘new’ threat. Logan was now face-to-face with the enemy, and if anyone has ever fought alongside him they have to know that Logan loves to ‘play rough’ with his prey. First the circling, the machine picks up and plays along then-BOOM! Scott's optic blast sends the robot-spider flying across the room.

“I had that under control,” Logan said with a growl.

“Yeah, probably but I sure as hell don’t have this under control.” said Scott widely gesturing at his body.

“What’s your sexual frustration got to do with me?”

‘Everything’ thought Scott

“Oh shut up, it’s not that” he tried to stand up but lost his balance and fell in the others arms “everything hurts like a bitch.”

“Med Bay?” asked Logan to Scott's surprise with a hint of caring.

“Thanks that would be nice.”

Logan immediately scooped up Scott. Scott unable to say anything while in the arms of his teammate just let out a chuckle.

"Logan not to complain but uh-"

"What? Summers don’t tell me you were gonna walk all the way to the med bay." 

Before Scott could answer it just hit him that they came down to train at midnight, he quickly checked his watch, 2:27 am, great no one is there, which means –

“Hey Logan, you know first aid right?”

“Yeah.”

Good Scott wasn’t planning on dying because of his teammate didn’t care to take the two-hour course about first aid. 

As they reached the door they were greeted by the fresh, new security system.

“Scott put in the code”

“Don’t tell me you forgot-”

“No, I just don’t have 3 hands idiot”

‘Oh,’ Scott thought to himself and started putting in the code.

“Why do we even need security to the med bay?” asked Logan impatiently.

“The drugs” If anyone were to ask Scott about this matter he would have the perfect answer: ‘why the hell do we keep Adderall, antidepressants, and Xanax in the med bay anyway? And why would anyone steal those?’ But if anyone asked him who he thinks it was he’d have an answer. ‘Pietro. It was definitely him.’ 

As Logan carried Scott in something caught both their eyes, a cabinet, open, almost entirely packed out.

“How did he get in here? We made sure he doesn’t know the code.” Scott said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Logan sniffed the air and smiled.

“Why do you think it was only one person?” he said.

"Don’t tell me that–"

“Listen I can smell Remy a mile away,” he said as he put Scott on the table carefully.

“He and Pietro working together? ” Scott tried to laugh but it hurt a little too much so he just gave out a hissing noise.

“You’d be surprised. They are both recovering kleptomaniacs, and according to Rouge they both got a sort of devilish charm, so who knows maybe they encouraged each other.”

“ ’Encouraged each other’, how so?” Asked Scott obliviously.

“The devilish charm.”

‘Oh’ thought Scott a bit embarrassed with the fact that he didn't notice. Maybe this is why he lost the team leader position.

“How do you think they got in?” he asked, after a few seconds of silence.

Logan once again sniffed the air he looked around then up and hummed a little

“The vent door doesn't have a lock on it Summers,” he said.

“Oh” Scott exclaimed as he looked up at the open vent.

Then he suddenly felt Logan's hand on his hip. Thru the torn hole in the fabric, he felt Logan's fingertips examining the wound to which he only responded with a hiss.

“Stitches,” said Logan after he checked the wound.

Now if we want to stitch someone up in an area that's usually covered by the fabric you have to remove the fabric from that area. Now Logan may not have taken the first aid training but he sure as hell learned a few lessons thru his own experience. So he did or at least tried to because Scott is stubborn and they both know that.

“Hey, hey, hey-” 

“Listen, bub, I could leave you here until Jean comes in at 8-”

“Alright, alright.” 

“So what's your damage?”

“Physically or mentally?” Said Scott bitterly.

“Huh, sounds bad.”

“Yeah, well ya know could be worse.”

They went silent for a few seconds, the only noise in that room was the soft buzzing of some computers. Scott felt thankful for the silence but he knew it wasn't gonna last much longer.

“So-” He was right

“What’s up with Jean and you anyway?” asked Logan while he took out the stitch kit 

“Well, she left me, which I can understand but” he couldn't find an ending to that sentence even if a gun was pointed at his head.

“Hm.” Logan 'noted’ softly.

Scott saw that the other was ready for the 'operation’ and took off his clothes slowly and painfully while the other just watched him. He didn't know and didn't care why he felt the sudden urge to pull the other closer or why he needed to undress till he was just in socks and underwear.

“Uh, Scott I hope you know I only have to stitch up your lower half no need for the shirt to go.”

“Uh-”

“But at least your briefs stayed.” He said with small smile

As Scott was already expecting Logan pushed his briefs down a bit with two fingers so he has fabric-free area. If this happened a few months back he probably wouldn't be red in the face but since Jean left him about 3 months ago he hasn't had any ‘intimate’ touches and now anything could get him going. Logan cleaned the wound and Scott thought he might not be able to take it much longer. As Logan pushed in the needle a little too deep Scott couldn't stop a moan that made Logan stop look up at his ex-team leader and grin.

“So the boy scout likes to get hurt huh?” Logan asked.

Scott didn't or rather couldn't answer. No comeback could save him now.

Logan may be an ass and he may not be the most sensitive person on the team but he'll be damned if Scott isn't (on some level) his friend. That may be the reason why even though he didn't want to do a small talk or at least he didn't want it to seem like small talk.

“And the leading position?” Logan knew that it's a dumb question because everyone knows the answer.

“What is there to say Ororo beat me so I had to give the mantle to her.” He sounded a bit broken about it.

Logan couldn't shake the feeling that there is something that's worth asking Scott Summers while he's stripped half naked and looks like he just went through hell, but that he rather kept to himself. Instead, he kept his focus on the wound, a shit strategy if anyone asked him but he can't just have sex with his teammate who has a half stitched up wound on his hip and God knows how many broken ribs, even if his teammate looks like an underwear model and is currently single, very frustrated in every way and probably wouldn't mind spending the night with someone finally. 'What am I thinking? I'm talking about Scott 'goody-two-shoes’ Summers he isn't the kind of person who is up for a one night stand or maybe -’

“Hey Logan I appreciate you stitching me up but no need to sew my skin together.” Said Scott.

Logan puts a small knot on the end and cleans it once again. Then he moves his hand up from Scott's hip to his side. Scott already too flustered stops the others hand, again.

“Ribs.” Said Logan knowing that if it's simple he can't make any Freudian slips about wanting to spend the rest of the night with Scott.

“Thanks again.” 

Now Scott was playing the talking game.

“Yeah, no problem.” Said Logan as he softly pushed at Scott's ribs one by one to see if they were broken or not, and Scott reacted accordingly if it hurt he hissed.

Logan couldn't stop thinking about Scott in his bed, under him softly whimpering and moaning. It drove him crazy, And the fact that he is moving his hand around on Scott's soft skin didn't help either.

Scott wasn't thinking about Straighter thoughts either. As he tried to face the fact that he might have misinterpreted Logan when he met him he kept thinking about how he plays with his prey and how maybe Jean wasn't the one he was trying to impress and sweep off her feet maybe it was him all along or maybe he's just an ass. But the thought that ‘Logan, who allegedly lived almost 200 years and never sucked a dick’ always failed in his head. How tried to guide his focus to something else other than Logan's hand slowly wandering around his torso, so he looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 3 am. 'If Logan really wants to give me a fix he has 5 hours to do so.’ ‘Damn Scott, you really can't stop thinking about it huh?’ 

Logan's hand finally stopped at Scott's stomach, which is very unfortunate for Scott because the knot that's been forming since their fight with the giant robot spider started to get tighter with every second.

“You have 3 broken ribs, Scott.” Said Logan dryly.

“Can't you do anything to help me here besides driving me to a hospital?” Asked Scott hopefully.

“What are you thinking of?” Asked Logan like he couldn't smell the desire on the other.

Scott didn't say anything because even he didn't know what he wanted other than for Logan to kiss him.

Logan took the opportunity of Scott's confusion and cupped his jaw and kissed him softly. He didn't know why he wanted it to be soft it just felt right not to start biting Scott's lips and tongue right away or honestly, at all.

Scott melted alright. Sure, he's been around kissing but Logan was new. Such domestic behavior from Logan was unusual as flying pigs to him but now that he thinks about it ‘cops have choppers so why couldn't be Logan soft and caring?’ He chuckled at his own joke. 'God damn Summers, he's going to ruin you.'

Logan got closer to Scott to which the other responded with wrapping his legs around him. Finally, they stopped kissing just enough so they can actually realize the situation they got themselves in. 

Scott, the leading strategist in the team was now left with no ideas, no plans in his head.

Now Logan has done this before but if he was honest his instincts weren't telling him much except that neither of them can keep it in their pants. 

Logan peeled off Scott's legs off of him just enough that he can get a look at him. Scott has his head back looking at the ceiling, his body is full bruises and a boner. Then Logan started very softly and gently kissing Scott's shoulders and neck, he wasn't looking to make Scott hurt more than he already is.

Scott jumped a little when Logan started planting kisses on his shoulder, the other didn't even notice. He couldn't tell if he was disappointed or thankful that Logan was gentle with him. As Logan kept going on kissing his neck he remembered a time when he saw Logan and his brother rip someone apart and as Logan kissed his Adam's apple another similar memory came back. Scott noticed his breathing was uneven as much as he tried hiding it he felt like he couldn't. Logan put a kiss on his jawline and Scott decided that if they are already here he isn't going to stop now.

Scott's hands were wandering aimlessly over Logan's body. Finally, Logan kissed him again, now Scott got a little more passionate he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck like in a terrible romantic movie. Then when they parted Logan put Scott down.

Scott was barely standing but he looked better than ever. His entire body covered in sweat, some blood and a little motor oil, not to mention the bruises and older scars. His face was red but, his lips were even brighter red and his hair was all over the place. Logan never thought he'd see the day when the scout boy finally gives in.

“So? Was that it? That's all you got?” Scott asked in a rough voice with a smile on his parted lips.

Logan leaned in and kissed him again but this time he was in control.


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are lesbians and Erik is a good father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im a gay and im still dyslexic if u notice any criticism is helpful!!!

#BEEP#BEEP#  
Jean instantly jolted up from bed to the sound of her alarm clock, not caring about the person whom she was just sleeping with.  
As Jean rushed into the bathroom, as the other tried to see thru the situation.  
"Just be smooth" she muttered to herself realizing she spent the night in Jean's bed. Ororo pushed herself up. She could see Jean getting ready thru the bathroom door. 'She’s delightful.' She thought to herself as she watched Jean hurry out of the bathroom with a toothbrush still in her mouth.  
"Oh shibt" the brush almost fell out of her mouth as she muttered when she noticed Ororo, naked in her bed.  
She was so used to see Scott as he falls out of bed every morning. Seeing Ororo in her bed? She could only blush.  
"Hey, Jean." Ororo practically purred those words into the abyss of the room.  
"Hey."  
"You know that it’s already summer break right?"  
'Uuuh' Jean's brain freezes for a sec.  
Ororo giggles as she tosses a few locks of her white hair back.  
"I still have work to do, 'Ro. You know that well." Jean said.  
"What time is it anyway?" Asked Ororo.  
"Uh, 8:14." Said Jean, as she put on some clothes.  
"Why hurry? The meeting doesn't start till 9:20." Ororo asked as she climbed out of bed.  
"Scott and Logan said they'll be training early. You know how the boys fight." Ororo just smiled at the response.  
"Could you lend me a shirt? I don't wanna do a walk of shame back to my room." She smiled as she asked. Jean was sure Ororo’s smile made some clouds go away so that the sun can shine. The sunlight hit Ororo from behind and painted her hair a soft golden color. Jean was 100% lost in her.  
"Jean?" Asked Ororo noticing the zero response.  
"OH, yea' I can probably give you one of Scott shirts."  
"Nice."  
At this point, that shirt could've been anyone’s shirt from the team. The boys never really care whether they are wearing their own or each other’s clothes.  
Jean gives Ororo a shirt that said "beer pong championship 1989"  
"I’m not even sure that's Scott’s shirt," Jean said  
"It might've been Logan's."  
"Nah, all his shirts are torn or have blood stains on them."  
"Kurt?"  
"Maybe, Remy?"  
"Oh! It could be Bobby's."  
"He doesn't like beer."  
"Hmm. Warren is too fancy for this."  
"Yeah don't think that’s his." Said Jean with a giggle as she waltzed in and out of the bathroom.  
"I gotta go." Said Jean as she realized now she was just stalling.  
"Bye, princess," Ororo said as she placed a delicate kiss on Jean's cheek.  
Jean couldn't help but blush.  
\-----  
Jean walked thru the hallway. In early summer it’s usually filled with students packing, yelling and running around. Now it was oddly quiet. Seems like everyone slept in. Jean didn't blame them.  
She tried going as quiet as possible.  
"Hey, Jean," said a young voice.  
Jean turned around and saw Laura. She looked tired and annoyed.  
"Oh, hey Laura. Didn't hear you there."  
"Good." Said Laura. It always surprised Jean how dryly Laura can sound in any situation, but everyone knew she cared even if a little, she did.  
"Did everyone sleep in?" Asked Jean.  
"Probably. Ask Quentin if you really wanna know."  
"Why?"  
"All of you were out last night."  
'Great, now she is giving people riddles.' Jean thought to herself as Laura walked away.  
\----  
One thing about waking up in somebody else’s room at Xavier’s is that it is after all a school whose principal is a telepath and that fact makes it all incredibly uncomfortable. Sure some get used to it but some can never get used to being awakened by a trillion kids screaming and yelling ominously under your window from around 5:30-8:30 am after you just had sex with someone who you work with.  
Not a soul screaming at the top of their lungs let Ororo sink back into Jean's bed again. She still could feel the others warmth from the pillow beside her. She falls back asleep.  
Suddenly a loud screech can be heard from the yard. Ororo rushes to the window and leans out to see what’s happening out there.  
Someone was doing donuts with an unfamiliar car. A small crowd was already standing around so Ororo went to check.  
As she arrived at the scene she saw David, Laura, Remy, Erik on the sidelines, to nobody's surprise Pietro behind the wheel drifting in circles laughing as some students watched from a little further away.  
"Hey, Ororo!" Said the sideline team and Pietro almost in unison.  
"Care to explain?" Ororo asked.  
They looked at each other then looked at Erik.  
He sighed as he realized the task they gave him.  
"Just start with whose car is it." Said Ororo.  
"A parents." Said Erik before turning to Pietro.  
"Should I stop, dad?" Asked Pietro.  
"No, keep going you are doing great." he said.  
When he turned back to Ororo he looked like he was expecting the questioning look Ororo gave him.  
"Alright. A new parent came in this morning."  
"A real asshole." Said Remy, whilst keeping his eyes on Pietro.  
"Yeah, well, anyway she is as she explained 'a big supporter of Sen. Kelly and his law against freaks like her son.' So we stole her car." He explained like it was natural to steal cars of assholes.  
"Where is your dad David?" Ororo asked him in hope of a normal answer.  
"Probably, still with Mrs. Whoeverthefuck," he said.  
Erik chuckled a bit at the answer but he couldn't give a better one either.  
Remy finally forced his eyes off Pietro and turned to Ororo.  
"Where were you an' Jeanie last night anyway?" He asked  
"Well, I took her out to dinner." She admitted kinda shyly.  
"Oh, nice where?" Asked David.  
"You know that Italian place in town?"  
"Yea'. Erik took dad there last week." He said with a grin.  
"Snitch." Said Erik.  
"That a nice place innit?" Asked Remy.  
"Oh yeah." Said Ororo.  
"Sure." Said Erik, as he finally turned around and took a look at Ororo.  
"Is that my shirt?" He asked as he pointed at the shirt that read 'beer pong championship 1989'.  
"You were at the beer pong championship?" Asked David.  
"Yes, that was the last year I won," he said.  
"Wow." Said Laura.  
Suddenly Pietro arrived by his father.  
"It's out of gas. Anyway, yeah dad was beer pong champion from 1961-'89." He said  
"What happened in '90?" Asked David.  
"Warren, yes your Warren beat me in the finals." He said with a slight hiss.  
"Wow," Laura exclaimed.  
"Anyway, who wants to help to get the car into a ditch then trashing it?" Erik asked from them.  
Everyone put their hands up except Ororo who still couldn't wrap her head around the situation entirely.  
"Your sisters already got a ditch ready but bring back Wanda I have an important job for her." Said Erik to his son who by the end of the sentence was already off to find his sisters.  
"David stall them until we are ready. But don't let your father know. Okay?"  
"Okay." Said David who seemed more than happy to help.  
"Laura, Remy your job is trashing."  
"Al'ight." Said Remy.  
Laura just nodded.  
"Ororo?" Erik asked.  
"I, I don’t think it’s a good idea so I’ll just stay out of this.” She said.  
Suddenly Pietro and Wanda appeared.  
"Alright. Wanda joke around with her about fortune telling and tell her that soon her car is going to be a mess. When done join us at the ditch." Said Erik. Then he turned to David.  
"When Wanda is done with her part and the lady comes out you trick her into thinking someone just drove away with her car. Don't worry about your dad I'll distract him then we go to the ditch."  
"Okay."  
Wanda poked her dad’s side.  
"Dad, can I wear the parody fortune teller outfit?" She asked with a grin.  
"Yeah sure, honey," Erik said as he gave her a pat on the head.  
'It's almost sweet... If they weren't about to completely trash some parent’s car.' Ororo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @shutupdionysus


	3. A burning pile of garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that they are dating.
> 
>  
> 
> This one is shorter but the next chapter is coming soon i promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any grammar mistakes just tell me please

"What the fuck did you do?" Charles hissed through his teeth, while looking at Erik who was very proud of making his friend swear.  
"Well, i think it's awfully obvious." Erik said fully knowing he is playing with fire.  
"It may be but it shouldn't be happening." Charles was keeping his voice low.  
Erik looked at him like he didn't just encourage a bunch of adolescent kids to trash somebody's car, but his words couldn't match the look on his face and he knew it, so he kept quiet.  
"Just so you know, you are cleaning this up AND you are talking to the lady about this." He said finally with a sigh, and left Erik to watch the remains of a Japanese car.  
"Sleepin on the couch tonight, eh?" Remy said with the smuggest of looks on his face.  
"Hear you've been sleeping with my son." Erik said side-eyeing the other.  
"How did ya'…"  
"I have my ways" said Erik leaving the burning pile and Remy.  
\-------  
"It was a dick move you know." Charles said while sipping from his whiskey.  
It was 9am and he already had a glass but that isn't even record time for him.  
"She was the dick move. She comes in here starts acting like we'll obey her every wish-" Erik said  
"Sh sh shhh. That's true but you could have just shown her the front door not take her car apart then burn it." Said Charles, who was sure they already had this conversation like 10 minutes ago but he wasn't sure anymore.  
There was a few minutes of silence. Erik wasn't going to argue with him at 9am.  
"I dismissed every class for the day." Charles said at this point he wasn't even looking at Erik.  
Erik only made an acknowledging 'hmh'.  
A single knock broke the 'silent conversation' between the two.  
"Come in." Said Charles  
Jeans head popped up.  
"Hey Jean." The two said in unison.  
"I just wanted to ask if anyone used the 'med-bay'." She said.  
"Not to my knowledge." Charles said  
"Oh, Thank you, anyway, bye"  
"Bye Jean." They said once again in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @shutupdionysus

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @shutupdionysus


End file.
